Behind Enemy Lines
For the sign-up see here. Rules *Do not change the information of other characters. *Do not change the status of other characters *Notify me if someone changes anything *Be nice *Tell me what role you want in the storyline (Specialist, Designated Marksman, Tanker, ect.) *Tell me what parts of the story you want to be in *Be realistic. *Your characters cannot have weapons that were not or are not in service now. (Examples G11, EM-2, ect.) Characters MIA Epic *Name: Pete Richards *Weapons: M14 Attachments: Select Fire, Suppressor and Heartbeat Sensor Camoflauge: Woodland, Gewehr 3 Attachments: Select Fire, Suppressor and Incendiary rounds Camoflauge:.Red, Mk. 14 Mod 1 EBR Attachments: Silencer and Heartbeat Sensor Camoflauge: Woodland with Ghille, Dual Desrt Eagles Camo: Gold Dual Browning M1908s Camo: Nickel-plate *Vehicles: F8U-1 Crusader Fighter with standard armament, AH-64D Apache with standard armament, M60A3 Patton Main Battle Tank. *Rank: Major General *Status: In Action *Role: Primary *Faction: CIA SAD, US Army, US Air Force *CIA File Excerpt: "The most dependable, loyal and out most skillful soldier, Richard Sanders is one of few men that puts himself behind others. Instead of being the one to make the battle plan, he lets his whole group decide the plan with him. During his service in the US Air Force, he flew an F8U-1 Crusader into an enmy stronghold during the First Gulf War and destroyed 15 out 16 tanks gaurding the stronghold and killing 72 enemy soldiers on the ground. He is an ace and an experienced soldier. No enemy steps in his way." Pancake301 *Name: Billy Mills *Weapon: ACR Attachments: Holagraphic and grenade launcher Camoflauge: Blue Tiger, Dual Desert Eagles., explosive tip crossbow, M16A4, PPSh-41 w/ drum mag. *Vehicles: M1A3 Abrams tank, M3A3 Bradley AFV, Blackhawk helicopter. *Rank: Brigadier General *Status: In action *Role: Primary *Faction: CIA SAD, US Tank Corps, US Navy SEALs *CIA Exerpt: "Billy Mills is an excellent soldier, whether assaulting a base, or rarely sniping with his M16A4, either way he is an excellent asset to have on the ground. He is also skilled at operating vehicles such as the M1A3." Bumblebeeprime09 *Name: Jarod Brooks *Weapon: TDI Vector Attachments: Silencer Camoflauge: None, QSZ-92 Attachments: Silencer, Hollow Point Bullets and Extended Magazines Camoflauge: None, AK-47 Attachments: Any Camoflauge: Any (Only used if out of ammo with all other weapons) *Vehicles: Jetski, ATV, FA-18 Hornet *Rank: Captain *Status: In Action *Role: Primary *Faction: CIA SAD, US Navy *CIA Excerpt: "Honest, courageous and overall honorable, Jarod Brooks is a fine man on the battlefield. His calm, quiet personality with his attention to detail make him one of the best engineers in the world. He is skilled at his work and will die for any of his friends, supierors and for his country." Gloryman3 *Name: Roland "Dachs" Adenauer *Weapon: G36KV Attachments: AG36 Camoflauge: None, HK33 Attachments: EOTech 552 Camoflauge: None, MSG-90 Attachments: Variable Zoom Scope and Suppressor, and USP .45 Attachments: Sure Fire. *Vehicles: AGF, Leopard 2A6, Panavia Tornado, Faun SLT-50 Elefant, Eurocopter EC-135 *Rank: Hauptmann (Comparable to Captain) *Status: In Action *Role: Primary *Faction: CIA SAD, SEK, SEDENA *CIA Excerpt: "Around almost every battlefield, you'll see the Dachs in action, he was recruited in 2011 aged 16 by the German SEK, although very disciplined and consistant, he's very quiet and despite that he will be willing to do whatever to prevent losing his honor or be broken." M14Master *Name: Ronald "Rogers" Micheal *Weapon: REC7 Attachments: Suppressor and Extended Mags Camo: Siberia, M110 Attachments: Suppressor, Thermal Flip-Scope Camo: Digital, Anaconda Camo: Silver, Dual M1911A1s Camo: Olive Drab *Vehicles: M1A3, Humvee, SH-60 Seahawk *Rank: First Lieutenant *Satus: In Action *Role: Primary *Faction: CIA SAD, US Tank Corps. *CIA Excerpt: "Only those who fought with him know his skill. His operation with the turret is unexplainable. Every shot fired hits its mark and he never wastes a shot. He is called "the Designated Marksman of the Tank Corps" and is honored for it. He has two purple hearts for his marksmanship." JerryWiffleWaffle *Name: David Fisher *Weapon: G36 Attachments: TASCO 1x30mm Red Dot Sight Camoflauge: Red Tiger, Benelli M4 Attachments: None: Camoflauge: None, SOG Knife *Vehicles: Any at his disposal *Rank: Captian *Status: In Action *Role: Primary *Faction: CIA SAD, U.S. Army Rangers *CIA Excerpt: "Of all the fresh faced recruits many years ago, David Fisher had entered the U.S. Army Rangers strong. He was the top in his regiment and eventually progressed through the ranks until he was a lieutenant. However, Fisher was unable to be promoted to a captain due to the number of them at the time. After witnessing a death of his captain in an ambush, Fisher assumed the role, planning to lead his brothers to victory." Sgt .sullivan *Brett Nelson *Weapons: ACR Attachments: Silencer, Red Dot and M203 Grenade Launcher Camoflauge: None, Colt Anaconda Attachments: Silencer, Camo: Nickel-plate, Machete *Vehicles: Anything he can find *Rank: Gunnery Seargeant *Status: Active *Role: Primary *Faction: CIA SAD, Spetznaz (Former), Navy SEALs *CIA Excerpt: "Of all Delta Force trainers and SEAL Team-Six he was the toughest of them all during the Vietnam War. His troops were ambushed by Viet Cong killed all of his men. He picked up two M16s and cut down all of the Viet Cong soldiers their. He got a medal of honor for his bravery for his actions in Vietnam. He is still active and making the bad guys run." Story Prolouge 04-23-2017 0700 hours Designate: Foxtrot CIA Headquarters, Langley, Virginia, Briefing Room Billy Mills and Pete Richards heading to briefing room. Two men are walking through the CIA Headquarters, moving to the briefing room. They are dressed in full army uniforms and as they walk by people they are given respect. Their names are Major General Pete Richards and Brigadier General Billy Mills. As they are walking, Richards broke the silence. "What do you think is so important that they need to show us?" Richards asked Mills. "Don't know, its probably another mission," Mills replied. "Hopefully, it won't be like our mission into North Korea a couple of months ago," Richards spoke, "Being chased by Korean soldiers only to find that our target was already dead and we had to escape by taking a motorboat to South Korea." "That was a mission that was not worth the effort," Mills said jokingly. Pete and James opened the door to the briefing room and found three reports with pictures of three different men, one on each report. They saw the director of the CIA, Andrew Cortez sitting at the head chair. "Sit down gentlemen," Andrew said. "You wanted us, sir," Richards said. "Yes, we have something new for you," Andrew passed them the three reports. Cortez pointed to the rwo of the men. "These are the two men you need to eliminate, they are the masterminds of World War III," the director explained. "Sir, who are these men?" Mills asked. "Viktor Brusilov and Chuikov Sverdlov. The new leaders of Russia," Andrew replied with dispair, "They are corrupt, murderous and overall mercilous. They wanted to conquer the world. Reminds you of Hitler doesn't it?" "It does sir," Richards said, "Sir, who is the third person here?" "Vladimir Mironov, he is defecting over to the U.S. and has key information on Viktor and Chuikov's plans. Your mission, is to go behind enemy lines and extract Mironov before it is too late. You will be assigned to an military force and fight in the war. Richards you will be in the Air Force and you will be flying a Joint Strike Fighter-" "Sir, I would like to use my F-8U1 Crusader instead," Richards interrupted. "What ever you want Richards, Mills, you will be in the Tank Corps, you will be operating an M1A3 Abrams Main Battle Tank." "Yes, sir," Mills replied. "Boys, get your stuff ready and get to the ships heading out before they leave port, get going." 04-23-2017 1000 hours Designate: Warbird Newark Airport, Newark, New Jersey Pete Richards on runway waiting for take off. "Warbird you are clear for take-off," the control tower operator told Richards over the radio. "Copy that Control, let's go!" Richards pushed the throttle forward on his F-8U-1 Crusader. He slowly pulled up the joystick so that his plane could get airborne. Soon enough he was in the clouds. He didn't have to travel far to get to New York City. 10 minutes later he was above the Big Apple from the sky, he could still see the remains of the battle that only happened a year ago. However, he was having to much fun in his plane. He decided to do a barrel roll. "Woo hoo! That's how good my old bird is!" "Warbird, we see you, are you going to land anytime soon?" he heard a voice over the radio. "I'm going to land now, Commander Smith, just hold on." Richard's put his F-8U-1 wings into the landing position and lowered his speed. He slowly brought his plane to the back of the USS George Washington. When he felt the wheels of his plane hit the carrier's runway he new it was another safe landing. He brought his plane over to the elevator and it slowly lowered him down. Richards opened his plane's cockpit and hopped out of the plane. When he got out he new it would be a long time before they get to Russia, to get revenge for what they did and to extract the HVI. Chapter 1 04-29-2017 1200 hours Designate: Bravo-Major USS George Washington (CVN-73), Hanger 1 Pete Richards waiting for the call to battle. Richards is waiting by his F-8U1 Crusader on the deck elevator waiting for it to raise him and his plane up and get to battle. After a while, he decided to walk around and talk to the other pilots and crew members. He walked over to an FA-18 pilot standing by his plane. "Nice day, isn't it?" Richards asked. "Yeah, but it's going to be hell once we start fighting the Russians," said the pilot. "That's how it's going to be for a long time." "Say, you don't happen to be Major General Pete Richards?" the pilot asked. "Yes I am." "I'm Capt. Jarod Brooks, you're a CIA agent too right?" "Yes, are you one?" "I am, I was sent here and to meet up with a couple of other CIA agents and you must be the leader," Brooks spoke. "I geuss, I am the highest ranking officer on the ship, however I cannot over rule the captain of the ship." "True, true." "Well see, you up there," Richards sid as a goodbye. "You too," Brooks replied. While walking back to his plane Richards thought, "Man, I wonder how Mills is." Before he got back to his plane, he looked to his left and saw a familiar face. "Hey, Rabecca!" Richards called. The person turned to see Richards. "Peter!" Rebecca called when she saw Richards. Pete saw Rebecca running to him with her arms out. When Rebecca hugged him, he embraced it. "So how's my favorite girl?" he asked Rebecca. "I'm fine, how's my favorite man," Rebecca replied. "All the same." The alarm for General Quarters sounded. "I've got to go," Richards said. "Be careful up there," Rebecca said rushing to her plane. "You too," Richards replied. Richards got to his F-8U-1 Crusader. When the elevator reached the top he brought his aircraft to the launching station at the end of the aircraft carrier. "Bravo-Major, you are clear for takeoff," The watchmen said. "Alright, let's get this thing started." Richards grapped the throttle and pushed it forward. His plane was waiting to go, he gripped the control stick with both of his hands. Then, once the chocks were removed he zoomed down the runway of the aircraft carrier. He pulled the stick pack and he was up in the sky. Next stop, Russia. 04-29-2017 1600 hours Designate: Delta-Leader USS Boxer (LHD-4), Lower Deck Billy Mills in M1A3 Abrams waiting for deployment. Mills waits silently inside of his M1A3 Abrams knowing that he and his crew will be on Russian soil. He heard fighters and helicopters from the carriers flying over his ship. Then he heard the machinery of the ramp mechansim lowering. "Gentlemen, it's time to kick Russian asses!" Mills told his crew. He hammered his foot down on the accelerator and his tank spead off the ramp. He tuned his comms to the CIA station for instructions. "Mills, this is Richards. Remember the mission, we must extract Vladimir Mironov and get him back to the states." "Got it Richards, I'll see you on the ground." Mills replied. Mills turned off the comms as he began following a dirt path through a forest, the tanks under his command following him. "Men, watch between the trees, clearings and the path there can be anything here." "Yes sir," said Delta-Major. "Roger," said Delta-1. "Copy that," said Delta-2. Mills began talking to his crew. "Micheal and Sander, look around with the turret." Mills kept focusing on the road and lowered his speed. Suddenly he saw a clearing. "Clearing! Straight ahead!" The gunner turned the turret so it faced straight on. When Mill's tank got closer he saw a row of T-92 tanks and RPGs. The enemy tanks opened fire. "Oh shit! Get out of the way!" Mills turned the tank into the row of trees and got his tank stuck. The gunner turned the turret to see Delta-Major's tank destroyed. "Sir, we've lost Delta-Major," the gunner reported. "God dammit!" Mills tried to get the tank unstuck. "Sir, T-92 targeting us!" Micheal reported. Mills opened the hatch at the top to see. "Quick shoot at it!" Mills yelled. Micheal aimed the gun at the enemy T-92 and fired the M1A3's 125mm cannon. Soon after the shell left the barrel of the tank's cannon, the T-92 exploded. "Hell yeah!" Micheal yelled victoriously. "So what the say about you is true Micheal," Sanders said. "Now is not the time for talking, I need to get the tank out of here!" "Sir, we've got two more tanks heading to our position," "Sir! We've been targetted!" "Come on! Move! Move!" Mills yelled. Mills turned on the comms again. "Bravo-Major! I need immediate air support! Coordinates: 31S, 23N, 18W and 46E!" "Roger that Mills. Air support coming in hot!" Richards spoke over the comms. Outside he heard the sound of a shells being fired. "OH SHIT! Get out of the tank!" Before they could all get out, the shell hit the tank and the tank exploded. 04-29-2017 1630 hours Designate: Bravo-Major F-8U1 Crusader conducting air support. Pete Richards piloting F-8U1 Crusader. "Mills? Mills! Goddammit, I've got to provide air support," Richards followed the coordinates that Mills gave before he went dark. He looked down and saw a destroyed tank with soldiers behind it, fighting the Russians. That must be Mills. Richards thought. He faced forward, gripped the control stick and put his thumb on the button to release hell. "Here I go!" Richards exclaimed as he pointed his plane down toward the enemy and pushed down on the button. The F-8U1's two 20mm cannons fired into the building, tanks and men on the ground. He turned around for another pass, when he did he saw a feul depot and more tanks heading to the emplacement. "This is going to be fun," He put his index finger on the trigger, waiting for a lock-on on the tanks and feul depot. After a few seconds, he got a lock-on. The only thing he said before firing the missles was, "Boom." He pulled back on the trigger and the rocket flew down and hit their targets. There was a massive explosion when the feul depot went off that knocked Richards' Crusader around. Richards' began heading back to the carrier and landed his plane. One of the deck crew was out at the time and said, "Richards, your back?" "I am, I'm changing aircraft to the CH-47 Chinook." "Alright, I will get one of the crew members in the hangar to bring one up," the crew member said. "Thank you." While he was waiting for his Chinook, he might as well contact all of the CIA agents on the ground and air. "Attention all CIA agents, if you are on the fround, go to the in the open plain and wait for me, make sure you mark it with green smoke. If you are in the air, land on the USS George Washington and board a Chinook waiting on the carrier," Richards told everyone on the mic. "Copy that," said Brooks over the comms. He looked to his left to see the deckhand running to him. "It's ready sir," he said. "Thank you," Richards said as he walked over to his Chinook. He saw three planes land, knowing that they were CIA agents. They were Rebecca, Brooks and Fisher. They got out of their planes and rushed over to Richards. "Come on, get into the chopper," Richards told them. All four of them got into the Chinook. Richards was the pilot and Brooks was the co-pilot. The Chinook took off, heading to land. After 20 minutes they arrived at the beach and found four soldiers waiting for them. Rebecca opened the door to let them in. They took off and looked for a smoke signal, luckily they didn't have to go far. Richards' landed the Chinook in the feul depot he had destroyed half-an-hour ago. He saw Mills, Micheal and Nelson on the ground waiting. Rebecca opened the door again to let them in. When Mills stepped in he asked, "Richards where are we heading to?" "Remember Adenauer from our mission into Siberia?" "Yeah/" "Well, we're heading to Germany. Gallery Mills' ACR.jpg|Mills' ACR without the blue tiger camoflauge. Mills' M16.jpg|Mills' M16A4 without carrying handle. Richard's M14.jpg|Richard's M14 with Olive Drab camouflage. Richard's G3.jpg|Richard's G3 without Red camouflage. PPSh-41.jpg|Mills' PPSh-41. Richard's Mk 14.jpg|Richard's Mk. 14 Mod 1 without ghillie camouflage. Richard's Dual Deagles.jpg|Richard's Dual Gold Desert Eagles. Richard's M1903.jpg|One of Richard's M1903 Hammerless pistols. Adenauer's G-36KV.jpg|Adenauer's G36KV with M203 stand-in grenade launcher. Barrett REC7.jpg|Micheal's REC7 without attachments and camo. AK-47PMGN.jpg|Brook's AK-47, picked up from a fallen enemy TDIVectorPMGN.jpg|Brooks' TDI Vector. Brooks' QSZ-92.jpg|Brook's QSZ-92. dl-f8u_on_deck.jpg|Richards' F8U-1 Crusader ready for take-off. myweapon (12).jpg|Adenauer's HK33 with EOTech 552. Category:MIA Epic Category:FanFiction